


Together

by AsYouAre



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsYouAre/pseuds/AsYouAre
Summary: The events following season 4B. Robin and Regina's feelings about what happened are finally said out in the open.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote quite a long time ago and cherish very much. It is focused around Robin's r*pe and does discuss elements of it as well as his feelings about it. It was one of the hardest things I've ever written. Please do not read this if you are triggered by mentions of sexual assault. For those of you who will read this, thank you for taking the time. And for those of you who cannot, remember you are not alone.

He's asleep now and Regina watches as his chest rises and falls softly in a steady rhythm, that chest that Zelena's hands had scoured, that chest that she has yet to have touched since they'd returned to Storybrooke. She wants to, she does, but every time she imagines tossing around in her sheets with Robin blissfully in tow, she cannot bring herself to do it.

Thankfully, he's patient with her and doesn't push or pry. In fact, he won't even touch her unless she initiates it, which she does, of course, occasionally reaching for his hands or clutching on to his arm, but that's been it; she can't go any farther than that.

It'd been a slow process, delicate and meticulous. For a time, they hadn't even shared a room and he understood, willingly giving her the space she needed.

He took in a much smaller roommate, one with very cute messy black curls and dimples to die for.

Regina's heart aches for Roland every day. Sure, he no longer remembers anything since she gave him a forgetting potion, but it's his ignorance that bothers her, because he has no idea what Zelena really is to him now and, furthermore, that baby that's growing inside her belly. The whole thought makes her nauseous, even now, just lying in bed, with her lover right beside her, because all she can think about is compared to Roland's betrayal, hers is minimal.

She doesn't blame Robin, not really, for all this. Well, as far as Roland is concerned, anyways, because if anything, Robin was trying to make the initial transition to New York easier on him; and Regina knows that that means mommy and daddy being together and them being a family. He did what was best for his family—as a parent, she can understand that, right?

But then she thinks of Roland and how this wouldn't be such a gigantic mess had Robin just played house with Marian—Zelena. And she knows that Robin would've had no idea that it was Zelena playing this ruse, but what did sleeping with her fix? How did that tidy up any of the mess that Zelena left in her wake? If anything, their tornado morphed its way into a full blown hurricane, and now Regina is left to clean up the mess.

And poor Roland is none the wiser.

All hushed conversations and eye catching at dinners were always uncomfortable, especially with Henry there, not because he makes her feel uncomfortable but because she feels a secondhand embarrassment for him. And then she considers that, perhaps, Roland is really better off because the way Henry looks at them now is more painful than if someone ripped out her heart and crushed it right in front of her. She can't, or at least, doesn't want to, imagine what he's feeling every day, knowing his aunt is carrying his potential, not only cousin, but also, brother or sister.

Regina and Robin haven't really discussed matrimony but she envisions that as their plan. Although, now the whole thing is sickening, twisting Henry's family tree, so far that, it is just far too dysfunctional to make sense. Of course, with fairytale characters as family members, it doesn't get more dysfunctional than that, but sans the magic element, its makeup is wholly unappealing and, well, sad.

She glances over at Robin who's still sleeping soundly and she wonders how he can sleep at night, knowing all the things that they now know. However, she does remember a time, when he was still sleeping in Roland's room that she often found him awake. She'd go for walks around the house or go grab a drink, whenever she couldn't sleep, and she remembers the first time she found him wide awake, except it wasn't Roland's room that she found him in.

It'd been one of their first nights back and Regina was up for her midnight stroll around the property, but when she padded all the way down stairs and peeked into the den, Robin was sitting there, head buried into his palms and knees bouncing up and down hazardously. She might have even dared to say that she saw a glisten on his cheek but she hadn't stayed long enough to find out. She had swiftly returned upstairs, peeping into the boys' rooms, just as quickly, and had returned to her own room.

She doesn't know if he knows that she was there. They still haven't spoken of it.

They had a few more encounters, especially after Robin had moved out the guest room and onto the couch.

After a good bit of time, they (Regina more so than Robin) had collectively decided that it was time to give Roland the guest room, entirely to himself. It'd been the toymaker's fault, really. If he hadn't set out that beautiful chest of drawers, Regina might have put off the move a bit longer. But, as soon as she saw them, when she and Roland were walking back from getting ice cream (another painful reminder—although, what isn't at this point?) she knew that they were meant for Roland. They, actually, reminded her a little of a set she had for Henry when he was a baby. She couldn't help herself then, she bought them on the spot, leaving Robin essentially room-less.

Their last encounter was when she finally gave him a place again. Henry was staying at the Charming's and so it was just the three of them, Robin, Regina and Roland, eating dinner in an awkward silence. It's not like she and Robin didn't speak to one another but when they did, it was short and basic. Occasionally, they'd discuss what they did that day. Robin got a job, hunting game, for Granny's, so he often had adventures to tell, one's that certainly piqued Roland's interest. Regina would mostly just tell them nothing exciting happened to her—just another day in the office—and then silence would fall upon them. And if she had Roland duty that day, then she'd let him tell of their adventures.

But that night, there was a lot of awkward silence and most of the talking had been done by Roland, who'd gone with Uncle Will to the pond. Other than that, it was too quiet and Regina figures that they'd all felt that way a bit because they seemed to eat rather quickly. Though, Regina would like to attribute that to her superior lasagna making but, nevertheless, dinner was over briskly that evening. So, she had said she'd clean up the dishes while Robin got Roland ready for bed and then they went their separate ways, leaving Regina to stew in her thoughts while the boys were away.

She hadn't known how much time had passed before Robin came bounding back downstairs to the kitchen. She'd felt him linger in the door way, watching her, she's sure, and she'd let him for a moment before scoffing and demanding playfully that he come dry. He did and they'd finished up the dishes in silence, but it was killing Regina, eating away at her, because the silence left her to succumb to her thoughts, which gnawed at her in the worst way, and even though Robin couldn't hear her thoughts, with him standing so close, she still felt too exposed. So, she'd thought quickly, and sprayed him, just like they do in all the movies. He reacted just the same as well, standing there dumbly and feigning surprise at the realization of what she'd done.

And as the story goes, they had broke out into a full on play fight, splashing each other and occasionally whipping each other with the dish towel. It was fun and felt like the old Regina and Robin, the two who were madly in love and relishing in it together. Their laughter had filled the whole downstairs area and they'd nearly forgotten that they might wake Roland, which they fortunately didn't, but as they finally drifted back down to earth and their laughter died away, they'd just stood still, watching each other and probably both asking how they'd gotten so far away from that.

It could've happened that night. Regina thought to make a move and kiss him, then take him upstairs and do something else that she'd missed doing with Robin. And she had moved slightly in his direction but then he balked at it, perhaps even purposefully, saying that he should get the couch set up. But that's when she'd made her real move, because she grabbed his arm and told him no, subsequently tugging on his hand to indicate for him to follow. And he did, as she turned off all the lights downstairs, and led him to the upstairs.

"Stay with me tonight," she'd whispered when they reached the door and then she pulled him inside.

She'd instructed him to lie down and stay there, promising to return after her shower.

When she'd returned, though, Robin was fast asleep on his side of the bed and it was actually a relief. Regina had known that she just wasn't totally prepared to sleep with him or even really talk in depth about what happened. But she'd have been lying if she'd said she didn't miss his presence in their room.

She'd smiled to herself and then padded over to peck him on the cheek, before getting in on her side of the bed. She didn't touch him then, either though, because it was just too intimate. Instead, she watched him, just as she's doing now, observing the rhythm of his breath sounds.

But now she's more comfortable. They've touched a little more and they've kissed a little more and maybe now she is ready. She misses his touch, and frankly, she _is_ horny. But she hesitates, still pondering on everything.

How can she keep this up, though?

She's alone and she wants to be comforted but she's too busy being too god damned stubborn to just let it go. Robin's here with her and all it would take is for her to let him in. And why hasn't she? To get back at him? Because she's just insecure over the whole thing? She knows it's a combination of both and she feels wretched for being one of those girls who just clings on to one thing, and meanwhile, effectively destroys her relationship.

Maybe it's time to change.

And that's when she feels her hand move, inching toward Robin's chest; that very chest that she'd been so fixated on earlier, that chest which should now be scoured by her own hands. So, she moves closer and closer until her hand hovers just above him, but she pauses just briefly and considers whether or not this is a good idea.

She's reminded of that moment at the tavern where she nearly walked in, but instead panicked and ran away.

That's what makes her decide.

Her palm, finally, settles on the wife beater he's wearing and she leaves it there momentarily before sliding it upwards to his shoulder, taking the rest of her body with it, so that she is tucked into side now. Then she moves her face to bury into his neck and she places a long soft kiss right on his jugular.

"Regina?" He mumbles sleepily.

She shushes him and trails her kisses up to his jowl, moving them along his jaw line.

"Regina, what are you doing?" He asks again, his voice still drenched in fatigue.

But she proceeds to nibbling on his ear before finally whispering in it, "Be with me."

His eyes open then, as she moves to straddle him and she thinks that he's shocked that she's finally ready. But his face contorts then into something other than joyful surprise.

Is that pain?

"Regina, no!" he cries out and tosses her aside, probably more forcefully than intended.

Her back lands hard on her side of the mattress and she can't help but look over in bewilderment at her lover. What had gotten into him? Is he really denying sex? Does he not want her anymore or maybe was he tired of waiting?

So many of these questions fly through her brain at once, and it isn't until her eyes focus on Robin that she realizes none of her questions are relevant. Robin is sitting up now, eyes wide with fear and chest heaving. Regina can feel her brows furrow harshly, as her concern begins to take over.

"Regina, I'm—"

"No," she cuts him off.

And then she repeats her negation, this time a bit more tenderly.

She moves and turns on the lamp on her bedside table, then returns her gaze back to Robin, whose features are still twisted in a way she doesn't like, but at least they're softer now. She studies him intently though, as if her stare can eat its way to the core of the problem.

But she needn't for long because the answer is obvious. It's just like the scenario at the bar in New York. This is not just about her. Zelena betrayed them both, she hurt them both. She didn't just ruin Regina's life, she also ruined Robin's.

They hadn't really spoken much about what he's been going through. Robin never really talked about his side of things and probably for good reason. Honestly, Regina knows deep down what it is and it makes her stomach churn painfully at the thought of it. For a moment, she's lost for words because she knows that there is nothing that she can say to rectify what happened to Robin, or even really comfort him.

She remembers what it was like in his position, and there is nothing that anyone can say or do to make what happened any less disgusting and painful than it is.

Knowing that Robin is experiencing that pain is just enough to break her entire heart. Her Robin, the man who loves her despite the fact that she'd done just as many terrible things (if not more) as Zelena has. In fact, Regina even did to Graham what Zelena had done to Robin. Though, Zelena's may have been far more insidious, genetically it wasn't all that different.

Suddenly, Regina feels unworthy of the man beside her and she even ventures to feel a searing hatred for herself because she doesn't deserve someone who's been so innocent through all of it.

And yes, he's said that he was once a rotten scoundrel, who did terrible things but it's not the same thing. Robin's misdeeds, most likely, pale in comparison to everything Regina and Zelena have done.

It baffles her how he can look at her so apologetically now, as if he's at fault. He can't see how he was collateral damage to Zelena in a feud that was waged between two sisters. It was never about him when this started, but now that it's finished, Regina can see that it's mostly, if not all about him, actually. Yes, Regina was hurt by all this but that was something that can be mended. The damage done to Robin, however, can't be fixed. He has to live with the memories of this forever, and now he ultimately will have to care for a child that will only remind him of that.

She can feel tears prick at the corners of her eyes and she thinks to say the only thing she can really think of, " _I'm_ sorry."

He looks up at her perplexedly. "Why?" he asks timidly.

And Regina's brows furrow again, in confusion this time. "Why? Robin," she moves closer to him. "Because you are suffering."

"Yes but Regina—"

She waves her hand between them. "But nothing, Robin. I know, I know what Zelena and I have done to you. You shouldn't be sorry for that."

"Zelena and you?"

"Yes," she answers assuredly, "Zelena and I. Had she and I not been so captivated by our need to destroy each other, you wouldn't have been caught in the crossfire."

"You aren't her, Regina," he mutters.

"I know I'm not, but I'm not that much different."

"What?" He shifts to face her a bit more and looks hard into her eyes. "Yes, you are. You've changed! You've become something different from who you once were. Zelena's vengeance was entirely on her own… and, if anything, partially my own fault, as well. I'm the one who slept with her. I shouldn't even feel bad. I purposefully slept with her, and yet, every time I close my eyes her face is there cackling wickedly at her triumph but I have nothing to feel violated about."

Regina doesn't miss a beat. "You slept with Marian."

Robin pauses at that, hopefully considering that she's right, because he did for all intents and purposes sleep with Marian. That's who he thought it was and therefore, as far as she's concerned, Robin slept with Marian. Zelena tricked him.

She feels as if she's going to be sick and for a second, all her previous thoughts, considering forgiveness for Zelena, evaporate. Regina hates her, she really hates her. But then she falls back on what Robin said about Regina.

She has changed. She morphed into someone else but Zelena hasn't. Regina's had Henry and Robin, and even the Charming family now, rooting for her, expecting the best out of her and pushing her to become a better person. But when it comes to Zelena, she had nothing to change for. Zelena had no reason to be good… until now for her child—for her and Robin's child.

And as revolting as the whole situation is, Regina knows Zelena needs a chance for that. It's time that she extends the same mantra that first drew her to Robin Hood, his promise of second chances. Everyone deserves a second chance. Yes, technically this would be Zelena's third but when she was betrayed during her second chance, Regina can't blame her for lashing out. Zelena needed a genuine chance to redeem herself.

Of course, Regina would monitor everything and be apprehensive when it comes to Zelena's actions but she knows what her sister needs.

"I gave up hope," he mumbles and turns his face downward, interrupting her reverie.

A small, patronizing smile crosses Regina's lips. "And when have I ever not done such a thing?"

He glances back up at her but doesn't say anything so she continues, moving closer to him once again until their legs are touching.

"Sometimes you have to lose hope, in order to find it again."

"But I betrayed you. I've betrayed everyone. If it hadn't been for me, Zelena wouldn't have murdered Marian, she wouldn't have—have—" He can't even get out the words and Regina can feel everything within her shatter to bits. And before she can find the next words to comfort, he continues on, stammering his way through his nightmare.

"Just knowing that I laid beside her and loved her and cared for her and touched her, oh god, like that- knowing that my hands held her and caressed her in a way I never wanted to- knowing I felt her, I- I feel so ashamed, Regina. I could've stopped it, I could've stayed away. But I was—" he hesitates, and the way his breath hitches, she's sure it's so he doesn't cry, "scared and alone and heartbroken. And I just didn't know what to do. I've always been a leader and people always looked to me for answers, which somehow I always managed to have, but not this time. This time I couldn't do it. I was a coward and took the cheap way out. I acted like a fool and I can't even be surprised with the results. I gave her all the means to do this. I let her do this."

Hearing his lasts words is what finally does Regina in. Robin blames himself. He genuinely believes he deserved the fate given to him and Regina thinks to recant the redemption she just pondered on for her sister, once again, because the way she has now left Robin has even Regina in shambles. The worst part is that she doesn't know what to say or where to start. Instead, she silently lets those tears, that'd merely pricked before, loose to dribble down her cheek.

Zelena was right. This hurt, but not in the way she'd intended. Truthfully, it's worse than what she thinks her sister had in mind.

Now though, it's no longer about what Zelena or Regina needs, but about what Robin needs, so she reaches over and grabs on tightly to his hand. "Hey," she says softly. "You did what you had to do and I cannot begrudge you that."

"That doesn't mean it was right," he says quietly, peering hard into his lap.

Her other hand reaches out this time, cupping his chin and pulling his face to look at hers. Their eyes meet and when Regina takes in the fear and anguish in Robin's eyes, she feels another twang, another chip at her heart.

"It  _was_  right. You did the right and honorable thing because that's what you do. You told me once that you wanted to be truthful, righteous, and good and you are. You are the most honorable man, I know. And that's the man that I—"she pauses momentarily to take a deep breath and really look at Robin, scanning his face and mapping out every line of hurt in him. He's always been the one to do that for her, to study her and then wipe it away with love and light, but she knows now that it's her turn to do that for him.

She tries to stop the slow rolling tears but she concedes to them, and instead, smiles kindly through them, "That honorable man is the man that I fell in love with and the man that I'm still in love with. You went with your honor and I wouldn't expect any less from you. You did what was right for your family, and that's exactly what I would expect out of the man I know and love."

"But Roland—"

"But Roland, what?"

"How is he okay? Ignorance is not okay and I know that neither is knowing, but now he's got this unbearable pain that he doesn't even know that he's living with and I did that," he insists.

"He would have been in pain in New York had you not tried to make it easier on your family. One way or another, Roland was going to be confused and hurt out of this but not by your fault—by Zelena's. Listen, there's not a thing you can do to make me or Roland love you any less than what you are." She rises up on her knees and holds his head in her hand before leaning in to press a delicate kiss to his forehead.

She feels his arms loop around her waist and that warmth that she'd craved for so long finally envelops her. She cradles his head into her chest and settles her chin on the top of it, allowing her eyes to flutter shut.

She can feel his breath whisper across her breasts as he says, "I love you, too."

She can feel his chest heave and she knows what he needs. It's not terribly often that she's sees men cry. Although, during her reign of terror, she did make a fair many of them do so. Now, however, it's nothing desirable and truthfully if she could avoid ever seeing Robin cry, she would. She finds herself still muttering an, "it's okay," and gripping him tighter.

Except, he doesn't really cry. Instead, she feels a few tears trickle down and then they stop about as quickly as they started. Then, he's speaking once more. "I'm sorry."

"Robin of Locksley, don't you dare be sorry," she says as she moves so that she can look him in the eyes again.

"I'm just not sure that I'm ready for—" he needn't finish because she knows that he means having sex with her and she nods understandingly while he continues to talk, "I just can't stop seeing her—every time I look at myself, I see her and I don't know why that's so bloody bothersome. It's just like I look at my arm and I see her hand there and I don't know why and I just… don't know, Regina."

"This arm?" she asks as she reaches over and grabs it. While he nods, she continues, saying, "This is  _my_  arm," and leans down to press a firm kiss right on his lion tattoo. "Where else do you see her?"

He's looking at her incredulously before he realizes what she's up to, then he sobers and says, "My hands."

She skates her lips down his wrist and presses gentle kisses to each finger, and a final one in his palm, while saying in between each kiss, "These are  _my_  fingers and  _my_  hands."

She asks him again where else to which he merely points to his cheeks and she subsequently kisses them and iterates her possession of them.

Next, is the space between his eyebrows, followed by the tip of his nose. Then, his neck comes next and finally, when she pulls away, he points to his mouth. Regina doesn't stop the smirk creeping up on her lips nor does she stop herself as she files in closer to him, pressing her lips softly to his. They don't heat it up any, but merely stay there, glued to one another and desperate not to let go.

When their lips eventually part, she finishes with, "Those are  _definitely_ my lips."

A quick smile flashes across his face before he moves forward and takes her lips in his again. It starts off nearly as gently as the first but she can almost taste the spark igniting this time. It doesn't take long either before she's enraptured in a full on forest fire of hot and heavy lip movement, their lips tangling so tightly with one another.

"I missed you, so much," he says during a breath.

"And I you," she breathes out and then her lips find his again.

She really has. Of course, they've been back for awhile but they haven't really had the time to settle it all down and find each other, what with all the drama going on now. But there is nothing they can do for the night except finally stop missing each other, without blame, without hurt and without anyone else. Tonight is to heal both their hearts.

That reminds her.

"Robin."

"Hm?" he hums into her lips.

"I think we forgot somewhere," she whispers.

"Oh?" he skims her face.

Her fingers inch down to the hem of his garment, but holds strongly onto his gaze. "May I?" she inquires timidly.

He nods and places his hands atop hers.

Together they lift his t-shirt over his head, all the while tying their arms in a not so comfortable position. Their laughter fills up the room, until Regina shushes, knowing that they can't be too loud what with Roland just a few doors down. They quiet down to just snickering in the space between them. She's unable to get over his smile, captivated by it, because she hadn't realized how absent it had been—he'd been so cross, eyebrows constantly knit together and a frown permanently tattooed to his face.

Love is nearly streaming out of her now, just looking at him and she doesn't hesitate extending that love to him by leaning forward to touch her lips right onto his chest, just above where his heart resides. She lingers there, whispering again how she loves him so and she can nearly feel all the heaviness in his chest being exhaled.

"What about yours?" he asks softly.

She peers up at him to question but she knows what he means. He wants to heal and claim her heart, although, it isn't necessary because it's been his—it's been his from the moment that pixie dust carried her to Sherwood Forest and she peeked in the frosted window to see a man with a lion tattoo who was her soulmate.

He still is. He always is. And he always will be.

"My heart was yours long ago, I'm afraid, but… it could always use a reminder." She lifts a brow to tease.

He isn't hesitant in his response, repeating exactly what Regina had just done for him, but when he lifts away, he only returns to place another kiss there, and then trails upward toward her collarbone, steadily planting kisses as he goes. He asks if these are all his as well as he kisses down her arm and then swoops across to travel up the other.

His lips' trek ends with a final kiss pressed on the skin right between her breasts.

Regina can't lie about how turned on she as at the moment but she doesn't want to push or pry, nor does she want to ruin such a beautiful moment between them. This is so important and she knows he needs to be cared for and loved, which is exactly what she'll do for rest of her life if she has to. That's all that matters.

She doesn't pay attention as he raises his face to meet her lips fervently once more and he's running his tongue along the seam of her lips to which she parts without question. God, she missed him. Her heart knocks at the thought of how she could have lost him forever had Zelena killed him, how she could've spent the rest of her life missing him and she finds herself solely grateful for the fact that he's there because she honestly doesn't know what she'd do without him.

The liquefaction of their lips dribbles slowly into nips and pecks down her neck, to which she groans appreciatively, and makes it even further back down her collarbone, suckling right where it meets the base of her neck. It's a sensitive spot, she realizes, as she inhales sharply but she just allows her eyelids to slowly fall shut and merely appreciate the sensation.

She wants him so bad.

And she keeps thinking against it until his palm presses firmly into her left breast and her nipple reacts almost immediately to the warmth. He cups it gently, while Regina brings her hand up to rest atop it and squeezing. She moans in response and then releases so that he can do it on his own, which he does—very well.

She notices something else as she lets every feeling, physical and emotional, wash over her… Yep, he's definitely hardening beneath her. Apprehension is nonexistent as she starts a slow and tortuous grind against his length and he groans loudly. She quickly shushes again and places a hand over his mouth, except that doesn't do them any favors because he just purses his lips and presses a kiss to the inside of her palm.

Her grind lightens then, making it so it's almost intangible. This time his groan is out of frustration.

At least, he wants her too.

Wait. Does he, though, or is he feeling pressured by her? She pushes against his shoulders to make him visible again. "Robin? Are you sure?"

"Regina," his voice is husky and tender, appealing in just the right way. "I wouldn't trust anyone else with this."

"But you don't have to if you aren't ready."

He gives her a quick peck and returns to their original position. "I wasn't sure that I was but now that I'm here, I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be." He muses for a second and then compromises with, "Worst case scenario, I really am not ready and I ask you to stop."

"We can use a safe word," she offers.

"What's that?"

"For sex, when you are uncomfortable with something, you use the safe word so that your partner knows to stop," she informs.

"What's ours?"

"I don't know."

"Well, what would make you stop, if you heard it?"

Tons of things pop into her mind but many of them are too painful or even somewhat inappropriate to use during sex. Her final decision is one that she knows will hurt her a bit but will certainly make her stop and would also leave Robin in the dark as to its meaning.

"Meatloaf."

"Meatloaf?" he snorts.

"Don't ask. But just trust me, okay?"

"Of course, I do. Meatloaf it is then." He gives one business-like nod. "Now where were we?"

"Well I'm pretty sure you were trying to give me a kiss right here." She indicates the location on her neck. "And then I was getting a very nice breast massage."

He smirks boyishly. "Ah yes, I should probably finish that, but I need something first."

"Oh?"

"I need to remove your shirt."

"Be my guest," she answers as she lifts her arms and his palms rest flatly on the curves of her waist, scooting her powder blue nightgown painstakingly slow up her body.

"Lie back," he instructs and she does as she's told after the garment grazes her forehead and makes its way to the floor.

Her shiver is automatic but not unwarranted as her now pebbling breasts finally meet the chill air, but they don't suffer for long because Robin's hot mouth quickly warms one while the other finds warmth from his hand again.  _Her_  hands, however, wrap around his neck, nails digging into the line where his head full of hair meets bare skin. His reaction is taken out on her breast as his teeth nip a little too hard to release a hiss, which is exactly what Regina lets out in response.

"So rough," he teases.

"Sorry, I meant for this all to be gentle," she answers solemnly. She knows that what happened with Zelena wasn't physically abusive but she wants to be tender with him and cover him with only love and care.

"It's okay, my love. I like it rough." He raises and eyebrow when he looks up at her.

"Of course, you would."

"Mmm," he hums into her belly just above her navel.

Regina Mills isn't a giggler but something like it escapes from her, as his lips and stubble tag team her with tickles across her stomach.

"I love every piece of you," he says with a kiss just below her belly button this time.

She smiles to herself. "You need to lie down."

"Huh?"

"You lie back, I need to do something."

"What?"

"Just trust me okay?"

"Okay." He does a bit of a collapse and roll and lands right beside her.

She waits before making her next move, just so she can look at him. She takes his beautiful, shining blue eyes into her dull brown ones. They don't say anything but lay there silently, smiling like idiots at one another.

When she decides that she'll never get enough of looking at him, she finally rolls on top of him, straddling him once again, and making sure that she lands properly on the bulge in his bottoms.

"I need to finish what I started," she finally tells him. She feigns a puzzled look, "Now where did I stop? Ah yes, right here." Her lips find the spot on his chest again. "Now where else?" she tuts before placing more kisses on his pectorals. Then she follows up in the space between those just as he'd done her. She follows onward to his ribs and down to his stomach exactly where he'd left her.

And when she reaches the top of his trousers, her hands skate back up his chest, with her body following along. Her arms then part and trace up his so that their hands meet and their fingers lace together.

Her lips are his once more.

"Robin," she mutters as she pulls away.

"What is it?"

The worry in his voice is quick and nurturing just as it always is. How had she gotten so lucky? Her feelings are in over drive now, she can nearly feel them spilling out of her. Her heart might burst even if Robin keeps looking at her the way he is now. But that's what he does, makes her feel as if her heart could burst right there in her chest by no other means than just loving. How could anyone dare to hurt him? How could she have let him hurt for so long?

She moves her hand to sweep her fingers gently through the hair just above his ear. "I really do love you, you know?"

"Of course I do, Regina. And I love you," but he's scanning her eyes as if he's asking if there is more—and there is.

"No, it's just that I love you more than I thought I could, and I want you to know that I will be here every step of the way with you. I promise to care for you, for the rest of my life and to never make you hurt like you are now."

"Aren't I supposed to be the one to vow that to you?" he chuckles, rising back to the sitting position they'd just left and reaching to push a lock of hair back to get a good look at her face.

"Well now it's a vow we'll both make."

"That we will," and he connects their lips one final time.

They simmer for a moment as Regina begins a slow grind onto the bulge in his night trousers and his appreciative groan that makes an escape from Robin's throat into her own mouth only encourages her to taunt him more.

"You're so beautiful," he tells her once they've broken away and he is dipping his head to slather his tongue across her nipple. The groan just given to her is released back into the air of the room as she arches her back to push her breast further into his reach. His tongue doesn't stop its reign of torture as it begins to flick ever so lightly across the very tip. And  _oh god_ , is it perfect.

Knowing that she won't last long with that kind of attention, she attempts to turn the tables on Robin by adding more pressure and swifter speed to her grind and while she should triumph over the moan onto her breast, it's a short lived victory because the sensation only has her hips bucking faster against him. The pressure is perfect just to make her—

But she's unable to relish in that bliss either as Robin shifts them again so that Regina is now on her back with him hovering above her, smirking in that annoying way that she's always loved. Even when she'd put on the pretense that it pissed her off, back when they'd met in the Enchanted Forest, she'd still secretly loved every single time it'd graced Robin's features. And the more she'd gotten to know him, the more desperate she became to see it and now she never has to worry over that because it is hers forever and there's no way in hell she's letting it walk away from her again.

"Cheater," he finally says.

"Well, if someone wasn't taking their sweet time…"

"My love, if I could stop the world to spend more time with you and savor every moment, I would." He kisses her very sweetly and then skims his lips back down the length of her belly to the top of her panties, peeking up at her mischievously before tugging not so gently with his teeth at the elastic on her underwear.

Robin likes being a tease in the bedroom, finds it amusing to dig under her skin. He does that in more ways than one, ever since they'd met he's thoroughly enjoyed driving her crazy by pushing every single button that she has. Now, he's  _undoing_  those buttons but even then he's managed to find a way to make it difficult for her. She intends to get her pay back though—make him beg for it, but her intentions begin to blur as he presses a kiss just above her only remaining garment and then slides his hands down to remove said garment.

She breathes in sharply as he pulls it over her feet and then slings it onto the floor, leaving her there, naked and bare, waiting for Robin's next move. She's already incredibly wet and Robin is sure to note that, smirking at her as he does.

"God, you're stunning," he tells her, just admiring her stilly, not even breathing after he speaks.

"You've told me. I'm also impatient."

"Teaching you virtues, darling."

"Not really in a learning mood."

He chuckles in between her thighs and the feeling of his breath alone there has her skin tingling, electrified, which also does not go unnoticed. This time, he blows a purposeful stream of air all over the center of her thighs.

"Robin!" she admonishes.

"You don't like it?"

She says nothing but tilts her head to look at him the best she can with her right eyebrow cocked up nearly to her hairline and the corners of her lips pressed downward.

"Fine," he whines with a kiss to each of her inner thighs then a final one right to her sex.

His tongue finds its way in then lapping achingly slow all the way up to her clit, massaging there with a strong suction of his lips that's already making her legs quiver.

Oh, she's missed him, missed his perfect touch, that touch that is the only one that will allow her to relinquish control. She wants to keep this as romantic as possible, but now with the tease of the pleasure he brings hovering right there in front of her, she's gotten greedy, hungry, starving, even, for his touch, that touch, which she's been trying to replace on her own and hasn't quite done the trick, like feeling his rough fingers press hard against her clit and thrust in and out of her, while he whispers gentle encouragements.

He must hear her silent plea because his middle finger is now finding her entrance, hesitating just slightly before sliding inside of her. She throws her head back, moaning loudly as he begins to slowly push it in and out. It isn't long before he's added a second finger and picked up the pace a little, pumping just about at the same tempo as his tongue flicking back and forth over her clit.

She's so close and she knows he can tell by her attempts to lift her hips to meet him. Just a little bit more.

"That's right," he throatily whispers. "Come for me, let me feel you."

That does it and her hips tilt again to meet his hands and he's thrusting faster, still encouraging her while his thumb has now found a way to thrum at her clit. Her breathing gets tighter as her walls start trembling around his fingers.

And finally, she finds a release, the bloom of pleasure starting at her sensitive bundle of nerves and radiating out to her thighs. She cries out, gripping hard on his scalp as she writhes and he still pumps his fingers, letting her ride out as much of her orgasm as possible.

"Beautiful."

She lies there silently for a moment, mouth dry, but worth it, completely worth it. Several seconds pass before she croaks out, "Come here."

He does as he's told, knowing what she wants. He allows for a taste, capturing her lips with his own, open mouthed and tongue searching for hers. She tangles with his tongue briefly before biting down on his lip and sucking on it. Her hands are preoccupied elsewhere, dragging down his trousers and underwear all together, far too impatient to do each separately. He gasps against her as she feels his cock spring out hard from his clothes.

Regina only bites his lip harder as she strokes, just once, from base to tip. And then again. And again once more.

"Regina," he grunts, seemingly not up for the game. How fair.

But honestly, she isn't really keen on waiting either. She releases her grip on his bottom lip, giving him the opportunity to take his clothes all the way off, rather than bunched up mid calf, which was as far as she could reach given their position. Then he's looming above her once more. Her own calves snake around his waist inching him forward until she can feel his cock throbbing just outside of where it belongs.

He breaths once, takes his cock in hand, and then guides himself home.

Her breath hitches as he fills her all the way up, sliding in naturally without hesitation. He groans into her ear, mumbling something about missing the way she feels, but she can't quite register what he's saying as he begins to move inside of her, slow and steady at first. Gentle.

"I love you, gods, I love you so much," he breathes. "And it feels so, mmm, nice to tell you that. And," he pauses, "to hear it again." He finishes sheepishly.

Regina grins. "Look at me." And he does, staring right into her eyes, still keeping a nice pace. She pulls his chin down and kisses him. "I." She kisses him again. "Love." And another kiss. "You."

This time he controls the kiss, leaning in and pushing his lips hard against hers.

The buck in his hips has gotten faster and she's certain she's not at the same pleasure caliber that he's at, leading her to reach down and press on her clit, rubbing it lightly to start before she, too, is immersed in bliss. Her muscles start to clench in preparation for the orgasm about to rocket through her. She'd be squirming all over the place if Robin hadn't kept a strong hold on her, arm barred across her stomach. Then again, he might not be able to thrust so hard and fast, making her feel this way if he didn't.

She's meeting him thrust for thrust now, breathing heavily. And she's consumed by the moment entirely; all the bad things in the past few months and even at present have slipped away, run from the light and happiness that is pouring from her right now. The only thing that matters is the two of them making each other come undone in the best way possible, not with anger or resentment or jealousy or a plethora of other things, just love.

As she reaches her peak, ready to sky dive off the top without a parachute, she begins to babble a mix of  _I love you_ s, a jumble that that is supposed to be his name, and something resembling, "Oh god, you feel amazing, I'm almost there, yes!"

Finally, her body caves to the pleasure overcoming her. She slaps her hand into his shoulder, making him grunt combining with her loud moan, which she feels debatably could be heard by the whole town. He follows not long after, spilling into her, and she's rather impressed he held out that long given how hard he was when they'd begun.

He combs another piece of sweat-drenched hair behind her ear. "I've missed you."

"I know."

"And I really am sorry for everything and I want to spend the rest of my life making up to you." His eyes are searching hers deeply and she feels totally transparent.

It isn't a proposal, she knows that. Robin will undoubtedly make an ostentatious proposal—make it some big to-do because that's just the romantic type of person he is. Sometime ago, an Evil Queen would have balked at this, but here now, in this moment, Regina Mills' heart swells with love and acceptance.

But also, mostly rejection, she rejects his apology, shaking her head and muttering, "Enough." She strokes his cheek gently. "No more apologies, no more anger or sadness or regret." She stops, grinning and thinking back on something he'd once said to her. "We're here now and this is true."

"Now, wherever did you hear that?" he asks playfully.

"A dirty, little thief told me."

"And you listened to that thief?"

"For some reason…"

"Mmm," he hums with a nibble to her lip. "He's right, though."

"Yes, but he doesn't need to know that," she surmises.

"Why's that?" He finally plops down beside her and she turns to face him, grabbing his hand and lacing then unlacing their fingers in a continuous motion.

"Because he'll get a big head."

He sneers at her, "Yes, we all know who is meant to have the ego in this relationship."

Her mouth gapes open and emits a solitary scoff before she whaps his shoulder and tells him that he better watch it and asks if he's forgotten how good she is with fireballs.

Robin only chuckles in response to that and adds after a beat, "So now what?"

"Now," she drawls, snuggling closer to him. "You are gonna wrap your arms around my waist and pull me very close and then we're going to go to sleep. Then tomorrow, we're going to wake up and we're going to cook breakfast, then we'll leave to go fight the forces of evil, together."

"Together," he reiterates while completing her instructions and adding a kiss to her forehead.

And that is all she needs. Her and Robin. Together.


End file.
